degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Uptown Girl (2)
Uptown Girl (2) is the second episode and part of the season premiere for Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 10, 2008 in the United States, and on October 12, 2008 in Canada. Summary Mia has trouble balancing school, a relationship with Danny, and going to wild parties with Tom Blake. Clare says she doesn't care what people think, but K.C., who Clare is interested in, proves to her that she does. Main Plot Mia is first seen leaving Tom Blake's apartment after sleeping with him. She is in a rush to leave, although Tom tries to convince her to stay. She refuses and he gives her money for a cab home. Once Mia comes home, she crawls into bed with her daughter and is visibly upset about what she did with Tom. The next morning, Mia gets a phone call that she got the T-Bombz job, and she and her mother share an excited hug. At school that morning, Mia gives Danny a signed picture of Tom Blake and he tells her that she's the best. After school, Mia is talking to Leia about the T-Bombz press release event that night. She asks Leia to join her at the event and Leia agrees. Danny walks up to the two and they exchange a few words until Tom drives up to the school, offering Mia a ride. Danny goes to kiss Mia goodbye, and she turns away, looking at Tom and leaving Danny confused. The press release is going well and Mia goes to greet her mother, Izzy, and Leia. Tom comes up and greets Mia's mother, jokingly calling her Mia's sister. He asks who Izzy is, and Mia quickly says that Izzy is actually her sister, confusing her mother. Tom invites Mia to an after party, and while her mother is reluctant at first, but agrees to let Mia go when Mia says that Leia will be joining her. At the after party, Leia is clearly uncomfortable around Tom Blake's friends. She refuses a shooter, reaping in a few judgmental glances from Tom's friends. She is even more uncomfortable when Mia makes out with a blonde, named Bianca, at the party, and then with Tom. Tom asks the group to take the party into the next room, and asks Leia if she'll be joining them. Leia quickly leaves and Mia chases her. Leia asks Mia how far she will go to impress the crowd, and Mia tries to explain that she needs to do this kind of thing to stay "in" with the modeling scene. Leia goes home and Mia stays. The next day at school, Mia arrives late to school and asks The Shep for a late slip. The Shep asks her if she was partying all night and Mia smirks, charming her way into the late slip and for a pass to get her out of homework. She walks into class and Chantay, Anya, and Holly J. start asking her questions about the press release. The teacher asks the girls to be quiet. Leia asks Mia how the rest of her night went, and Mia gives her a snarky reply about how she would've known if she stayed. Leia then makes a comment about Mia "sleeping her way to the top" and Mia tells her to shut up. Leia realizes that Mia slept with Tom to get the job, and is shocked but Mia is rude and tells her that she has no friends to gossip about Mia with. After class, Danny asks Leia if he had a chance with Mia and Leia reveals to him that Mia slept with Tom to get the T-Bombz job. Danny is hurt. At the photo shoot, Mia is exhausted and her agent angrily tells her that she should have been home sleeping instead of out partying. Mia is surprised, and asks her agent if the social aspect will help her with modeling. Her agent tells her she's wrong, and that she was a shoe-in for the T-Bombz job after her first audition. Her agent also reveals to her that Tom has a wife of two years. Mia is horrified and is cold to Tom during the shoot. Afterwards, she confronts him about everything she learned, and Tom says that it was Mia who went to him that night, not the other way around. Mia accuses him of using her, and Tom turns it around, saying that she had every intention of using him. At school the next day, Mia walks up to Danny and asks him to sit with her and he shuns her, letting her know that he found out about how she slept with Tom to get a modeling job. Mia tries to say it isn't true, but Danny ignores her, saying that he and Leia won't tell any of Mia's new friends what they know. He leaves Mia upset while Chantay tells her that the Power Squad wants her on the team and Holly J. invites her to a movie night. Mia is clearly sad, but she agrees, saying that the plans sound great. Sub Plot While walking to school, Darcy tells Clare that she shouldn't be wearing a private school uniform at a public school and that the sisters are totally different. Clare trips while walking up the steps and K.C. stops to help her with her books. He smiles at her before running into the school. Darcy watches him and tells Clare that if she wasn't wearing the uniform, K.C. might have stopped to talk to her. Clare says that she's at school to learn, not for boys. Clare walks into class with Connor, and Connor notices that K.C. is sitting in his seat. He is upset about this and tells Clare about it. Clare walks up to K.C. and tells him that she thinks he's in the wrong place. K.C. is confused until Clare says that the class is for gifted students only. At that moment, Mr. Simpson walks into the room and tells the class that a new student will be joining them. He asks K.C. to stand up and introduce himself, and Clare realizes her mistake. Mr. Simpson then asks Clare to show K.C. around the school after class. Clare takes K.C. to his locker, which is next to her own, and he makes a joke, saying that Clare should stick around in case he doesn't know how to open the locker. Clare ignores what he said and points out the library and the cafeteria. K.C. makes another joke about how Clare basically called him stupid, and Clare apologizes. She's about to say that he doesn't look like he would be in the gifted program, and K.C. interrupts, saying that he doesn't look like a "private school snob." Clare is shocked, and K.C. asks her why she wears the uniform. Clare says that it's comfortable and that she doesn't care what other people think. K.C. doesn't believe her and Clare gets angry, storming away. Later that day at lunch, Clare is sitting with Connor while he tells her about fireworks when Alli joins them. K.C. walks up to the table and sits down, saying that it feels "comfortable" at the table with "the smart kids." Clare sticks up for herself saying that it is comfortable at the table. K.C. mocks her by saying that she doesn't care what anyone else thinks. Clare says that she meant what she said and K.C. challenges her to prove it, by displaying a talent to the cafeteria at the "open mic" event. Clare goes up to the microphone and sings a church hymn, humiliating herself to the point where kids are throwing food at her and she has to run out of the cafeteria. Clare convinces Connor to eat lunch with her in the media immersion room the next day, and the Shep finds out. He comes to the class after lunch and tells them that food isn't allowed in the classroom and that lunch should be eaten in the cafeteria. Alli makes a joke to Clare about the great entertainment in the cafeteria, and Clare runs out of the room, embarrassed yet again. K.C. finds her at her locker after school and she tells him to go away. He apologizes for making her go up to the microphone and Clare tells him that it's easy to be "the smart one" while her sister is the "pretty, popular one." K.C. tells her that she is "so much more than the smart one," and Clare smiles shyly at him. The next day, Clare and Connor sit with K.C. and Alli at lunch and they all laugh together after Alli makes another joke about Clare's singing. Trivia= *This episode is named after "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCuMWrfXG4E Uptown Girl]" by Billy Joel. *This episode marks the first appearance of K.C. Guthrie. *This episode marks the end of Mia and Danny's relationship. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-uptown-girl-pt-2-2.jpg vlcsnap-10351402.png vlcsnap-10351487.png vlcsnap-10352556.png vlcsnap-10353296.png vlcsnap-10353380.png uptown-girl-pt-2-1.jpg uptown-girl-pt-2-2.jpg uptown-girl-pt-2-3.jpg uptown-girl-pt-2-4.jpg uptown-girl-pt-2-5.jpg uptown-girl-pt-2-6.jpg uptown-girl-pt-2-7.jpg uptown-girl-pt-2-10.jpg mia-1399438329.jpg|Mia kisses one of Tom Blake's friends Chantay-1.jpg Jii.jpg 8uiod.png 87yuhut.png 89uji.png 87iuuui.png Trrrr.jpg Htt.jpg Hftt.jpg Tyutu.jpg Tyutut.jpg Yutyu7.jpg 67u.jpg Normal Degrassi 802 0027.jpg 18-brucas59.jpg 15-brucas59jk.jpg |-| Promos= *the N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Gina Clayton as Anna Jones *Jon Cor as Tom Blake *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Ingrid Haas as Bianca *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Camilla Scott as Janice Pearson *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Psychotic"'' by Econoline *''"Dark Highway"'' by The Trews *''"Take What You Want"'' by Taxi *''"When Enough Is Enough"'' by Kellin Watson |-| Links= *Watch Uptown Girl (2) on GorillaVid (International) *Watch Uptown Girl (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Premiere